Kokoro
by Pamyuu-pamyuu
Summary: Memiliki keluarga yang lengkap adalah impian mereka berdua, dan takdir mempertemukan mereka,dan akhirnya keluarga yang mereka idam-idamkan mereka dapatkan.


Kokoro

.

.

**Pamyuu-pamyuu**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : romance,family**

**Warning : ooc, au, typo's, alur kecepetan dan sejenisnya...**

**Ini fic khusus buat ilham-senpai :v maaf gk sesuai yang engkau bayangkan :v**

**.**

**.**

.

**Ini bukanlah kisah ku tapi ini adalah kisah dari ayah dan ibuku saat mereka berada di universitas. Ibuku Hinata Hyuuga mahasiswa dari Konoha universitas, universitas swasta memang tapi ibuku terbilang siswi yang cerdas.**

Gadis berambut indigo panjang tersebut berlari kecil untuk memasuki kelasnya, ia mulai mengambil tempat di tengah-tengah. Di samping sana terlihat lelaki berambut blonde yang baru kemarin mulai ikut di kelasnya. Lelaki yang mulai ia suka, memang cepat sih tapi inilah kenyataannya.

Gadis rambut indigo tersebut diam-diam curi pandang ke arah lelaki blonde tersebut. Diam-diam ia meruntuki ke bodohannya karena tak bisa merangkai kata-kata secara langsung untuk berbicara langsung kepada Naruto.

**Karena kaa-san adalah tipe gadis pemalu saat itu selama pelajaran berlangsung kaa-san selalu saja memikirkan cara untuk berbicara dengan tou-san. Memikirkannya saja membuatku tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkannya.**

'Yosh ganbatte Hinata!' Batin gadis indigo tersebut aka Hinata, menyemangati diri sendiri memang hal yang tepat untuknya.

Pelajaran dari sensei Orochimaru sudah berlalu, Hinata segera ke depan guna untuk mengumpulkan kertas hadirnya. Tapi saat manik lavendernya melihat ke samping ia melihat Naruto nama lelaki blonde tersebut sudah berlalu segera saja ia mengejar Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_..." Naruto yang merasa namanya di teriaki segera menghentikan langkahnya ia kemudian berbalik dan melihat Hinata tampak tersenyum malu-malu.

"Nani?" Tanya singkat Naruto. Hinata segera merogoh tasnya dan segera memberikan kotak bento yang tentunya berisi makanan yang sangat lezat untuk Naruto.

"I-ini untuk Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto tersenyum kecil kemudian berjalan ke arah Hinata dan setelah jarak mereka sudah dekat ia berujar pelan, "Gomen ne aku membawa bento sendiri." Tolak halus Naruto.

Hinata terdiam kemudian tersenyum dan Hinata berkata, "Begitu ya Naruto-_kun_."

"Gomen Hinata-_san_." Kemudian Naruto berbalik dan berlalu lagi dari hadapan Hinata.

**Saat itu kaa-**_**san**_** tak sedih menerima penolakan akan bento yang ia buat susah-susah untuk tou-san malah ia tersenyum dan ia bertekat untuk terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan tou-**_**san**_**.**

**Kaa-san merupakan anak tunggal dari pasangan Hiashi Hyuuga dan Hikari Hyuuga, baa-**_**san**_** dan jii-**_**san**_** sudah meninggal sekitar 5 tahun lalu sebelum aku ada ada sebelum kaa-**_**san**_** dan tou-**_**san**_** menikah tentunya. Dan kaa-san hanya tinggal sendiri di sebuah plat kecil dan kaa-**_**san**_** hanyamembiyayai hidupnya dengan bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kedai mochi. **

Hinata berlari pelan menyusuri jalan toko yang mulai ramai dengan tergesa-gesa Hinata memasuki kedai Mochi yang bernama 'mochi ku'.

"Selamat datang." Ucap Hinata sambil berojigi ke pada pelanggan yang baru saja datang.

Hinata segera membungkuskan mochi yang di pesan oleh pembeli yang terlihat sudah tua.

"Ini baa-_san_," ujar Hinata saat itu dengan senyum manisnya, senyum yang selalu ia perlihatkan ke pada semua orang. Walau terkadang ia sering di anggap tak waras kerena ia yang selalu tersenyum walau sesedih apapun ia.

"Terimakasih sudah berkunjung." Pelanggan terakhirpun berlalu, karena hari sudah mulai larut Hinata segera menutup kedai mochi bosnya tersebut. Saat perjalanan pulang manik lavendernya tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang amat ia kenal siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

Naruto sedang terdiam di ayunan taman sambil membaca sebuah buku, dengan tergese-gesa Hinata menghampiri Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata mengatur nafasnya setelah sampai di depan Naruto, Naruto memandang Hinata dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa malam-malam seperti ini Naruto-_kun_ masih di taman?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto menutup buku yang ia baca kemudian berdiri membuat Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya selangkah karena jaraknya dengan Naruto sangat dekat, kemudian Naruto memasuki bukunya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Mencari udara malam. Kau sendiri kenapa berada di luar malam-malam? Apa lagi kau adalah perempuan." Tanya balik Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum kecil kemudian berkata, "Aku barusaja pulang kerja paruh waktu."

"Oh."

Naruto berjalan melalui Hinata membuat Hinata memandang Naruto sebal, tak adakah belas kasih untuk mengantar seorang perempuan untuk pulang apa lagi ini sudah larut malam. Yah walau sebelum ada Naruto Hinata selalu pulang sendiri.

Naruto berbalik dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya kemudian berkata, "Kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat."

Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata berlari kecil ke arah Naruto. Mereka berdua berjalan sambil berbicara hal-hal kecil namun menurut Hinata itu sangat besar dan sangat menyenangkan tentunya.

"Apa Naruto-_kun _tinggal sendirian?" Tanya Hinata.

"Iya... Memangnya kenapa ingin tinggal bersama ku eh?" Canda Naruto membuat wajah Hinata memerah merah.

"Eh? Bu-bukan seperti itu... Naruto-_kun_," ucap Hinata cepat-cepat agar Naruto tak salah paham dengan pertanyaannya.

"Hanya bercanda." Ucap Naruto membuat Hinata mendesah lega.

Naruto menghentikan jalannya membuat Hinata ikut berhenti.

"Terkadang aku iri dengan rumah yang berisi sebuah keluarga yang lengkap. Ingin rasanya saat pulang mengucapkan tadaima kemudian di jawab oleh seorang anggota keluarga. Keh tapi itu hanya masa lalu." Entah dapat keberanian dari mana Hinata menjawab kata-kata ambigu dari Naruto.

"Dan aku akan menjawab okaeri." Senyum Hinata saat mengucapkan itu, Naruto memandang Hinata tak percaya.

**Saat itu tou-**_**san**_** mulai mengerti bahwa kaa-**_**san**_** menyukainya, tou-**_**san**_** yang awalnya hanya lelaki yang tak peka akan perasaan wanita akhirnya mulai peka. Aku heran apakah semua lelaki memang di ciptakan tidak peka terhadap perasaan wanita?**

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari berlalu sedangkan Hinata sudah berhasil dekat dengan Naruto, setiap hari mereka berdua. Terkadang saat Hinata pulang bekerja Naruto ternyata menunggunya dan mengajak Hinata pulang bersama.

Malam mulai datang bulan desember sudah tiba dan hari natal akan di rayakan sebentar lagi, suasana hari natal terasa dengan sangat kental. Pohon natal yang besar terlihat jelas di tempat Naruto berdiri saat ini.

Sesekali Naruto membuka ponsel flifnya, dan untuk ke sekian kalinya ia pun melakukan hal serupa. Malam sudah larut lampu-lampu kerlap-kerlip di sepanjang pertokoan mulai padam, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sudah sepi. Pohon natal yang awalnya bersinar terang sekarang sudah redup.

Naruto segera berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Tempat ia membuat janji dengan Hinata, padahal ia membuat janji dengan Hinata pukul 10 malam tapi kenapa ia malah datang saatu pukul 12 malam?

Tapi sesampainya di tempat ia tak melihat sama sekali Hinata. Naruto mendesah lelah.

"Sudah ku duga ia tak betul-betul mencintaiku."

Tapi Naruto salah, mata sapphirenya tak sengaja melihat bayangan seseorang yang sedang meringkuk di samping bangku taman.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

Hinata masih tak bergerak namun detik berikutnya Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Karena kau sudah membuat janji dengan ku." Serunya kecil.

"Kenapa kau tak pulang saja?" Tanya Naruto parau.

"Pulang? Kalau Naruto-kun datang bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata polos.

"Dasar bodoh." Kekeh Naruto kemudian memeluk Hinata. Hinata membelakan matanya tak percaya bahwa Naruto uzumaki memeluknya.

"Menikahlah denganku." Bisik Naruto kecil yang dapat di dengar jelas oleh Hinata. Seketika tubuh Hinata menegang mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng lemah dengan pelan Hinata melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Air mata Hinata sudah mengalir sejak ia mendengar ucapan Naruto, Hinata menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya kemudian berkata, "Uhmm... Iya aku mau Naruto-_kun_."

**Sejak saat mengucapkan itu tou-**_**san**_** bekerja dengan giat untuk memulai hidup barunya dengan kaa-**_**san**_**, dengan mulai bekerja paruh waktu untuk pernikahannya dengan kaa-**_**san**_** dan untuk menabung membeli sebuah rumah.** **Dan hari di mana kaa-san dan tou-**_**san**_**ku nantipun terwujud.**

"Sekarang kau adalah istriku Hinata." Naruto membelai pipi halus Hinata turun ke dahi kemudian turun ke leher, tangan Naruto tersebut segera masuk menyelusup ke belakang leher Hinata.

"I-iya."

Naruto perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata kemudian mencium pelan Hinata dan malam merekapun berlanjut...

**.**

**.**

3 bulan pasca menikah Hinata tampak tak sehat, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan sedari tadi Hinata selalu muntah-muntah. Naruto khawatir melihat keadaan Hinata yang seperti itu, ia sudah meminta ke pada Hinata untuk hari ini ia libur bekerja tapi Hinata melaranya dan dengan berat hati Narutopun berakngkat bekerja.

Hari ini Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak masuk ke kampus dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke dokter.

Saat sampai di rumah sakit dan setelah melakukan pemeriksaan Hinata terlihat seperti kurang bersemangat dengan langkah gontai Hinata keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Rumah yang Naruto sudah beli 1 bulan lalu.

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit Hinata bergegas menyiapkan bahan-bahan masakannya untuk ia dan Naruto makan. Hinata dengan cekatan memotong-motong sayur yang akan ia buat sup.

Aroma sup yang sudah jadi tercium begitu menggoda. Hinata menatap kagum hasil karyanya, _'Pasti Naruto-kun suka.' _Batin Hinata tersenyum girang.

Sore pun datang dan suara langkah seseorang terdengar jelas dari balik pintu. Hinata segera bersiap-siap di belakang pintu rumahnya guna untuk menyambut Naruto suaminya.

"Tadaima!" Ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu dan Hinata segera membalas ucapan Naruto. "Okaerinasai.. Anata."

Naruto memandang Hinata sekilas bukankah tadi istrinya tak enak badan? Kenapa sekarang sudah sesehat ini.

"Ah... Hari yang melelahkan, aku sangat capek Hime." Keluh Naruto.

Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki ruang makan, Naruto memandang hidangan di depannya ini dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Mati-matian Hinata untuk tidak tertawa.

"Kau tak perlu menyiapkan ini semua bila kau masih tak enak badan." Ujar Naruto sambil membelai pelan rambut Hinata.

"Tak apa Naruto-_kun_." Jawab Hinata membuat Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu ya." Naruto mengecup pucuk kepala Hinata dan kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi.

15 menit berlalu Naruto keluar dengan kaos dan celana pendek Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di depan Hinata.

"Ne, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata memandang Naruto malu-malu.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengambil lauk-lauk yang akan di makannya.

"A-aku... Hamil." Cicit pelan Hinata cukup di dengar oleh Naruto. Naruto menaruh pelan sumpit yang sudah ia pegang. Kepalanya tertunduk membuat Hinata berfikiran negatif.

"A-apa... Kau tak su-"

Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah Hinata membuat Hinata mengurungkan ucapannya.

**Grep**

"Yokatta..." Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat sampai ia tak ingin melepaskannya.

**.**

**.**

**Kehamilan kaa-san membuat tou-san kelabakan, apa lagi saat kaa-san selalu muntah saat pagi dan mulai mengalami ngidam. Itu membuat tou-san selalu bergadang apa lagi tou-san yang harus kerja. 9 bulan berlalu akhirnya aku pun lahir, aku Yukita uzumaki anak pasangan dari Naruto uzumaki dan Hinata uzumaki.**

"Kaa-_san_ makan!" Ucap Yukita tapi Yukita biasanya di panggil oleh Naruto dan Hinata adalah Yuki.

"Sabar ya Yuki-chan, hanya menunggu nasinya matang tak apakan?" Tanya Hinata. Yuki menggeleng pelan tanda tak mau membuat Hinata mendesah lelah.

"Pokoknya Yuki mau makan kaa-chan."

"Tadaima." Sosok lelaki muncul dari balik pintu menampakan Naruto yang tengah tersenyum ke arah Hinata dan Yuki.

"Okaeri Anata." Jawab Hinata.

Yuki berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluk kaki Naruto. "Okaeli tou-_chan_."

Naruto mengangkat Yuki dan membawanya ke dalam gendongannya. "Yuki tadi kenapa teriak-teriak hemm...?" Tanya Naruto.

Yuki terlihat mengembungkan pipi kecilnya kemudian berkata, "Yuki lapal tou-_chan_, tapi nacinya belum matang."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban anaknya kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Yuki.

"Sudah-sudah lihat nasinya sudah matang," ujar Naruto membuat Yuki berbinar.

"Naruto-kun, Yuki-_chan_ mari makan."

"Ha'i kaa-_chan_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang hari pertama Yuki masuk sekolah, Yuki jangan nakal ya." Hinata mengecup pipi gambil Yuki. Yuki mengangguk antusias.

Bis sekolah dari taman kanak-kanak Konoha telah datang. Hinata yang melihat Yuki tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam bis dengan kaki kecilnya terlihat tersenyum. Hinata melambaikan tangannya saat bis sekolah tersebut telah melaju.

Hinata memengang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, rasanya hari ini ia kurang sehat. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Dengan langkah gontai Hinata memasuki rumahnya.

Karena merasa tak enak badan Hinata memutuskan untuk berbaring, sebalum beristirahat Hinata mengambil ponselnya dan segara mengirikan e-mail untuk suaminya Naruto untuk menjemput Yuki di sekolahnya.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaan Hime ya?" Kata Naruto sambil melirik kaca sepion mobilnya, mobil yang di berikan oleh perusahaannya.

Sekarang Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah Yuki. Sesampainya di sana banyak sekali anak-anak yang sedang berkeliaran di lapangan sekolah tersebut, mungkin mereka masih menunggu jemputan.

Naruto yang melihat Yuki sedang berjalan bersama teman barunya di taman kanak-kanak segera memanggil Yuki. "Yuki-_chan_!"

Yuki menengok ke arah suara tersebut dan melihat ayahnya sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Tou-_chan_..."

Yuki berbicara pelan pada temannya kemudian berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Kaa-_chan_ mana?" Tanya Yuki.

"Kaa-san sedang istirahat di rumah." Jawab Naruto membuat Yuki mengangguk.

"Oh..."

Perjalanan dari taman kanak-kanak sampai rumah sederhana milik Naruto tak terlalu jauh. Sesampainya di sana rumah mereka sepi karena memang Hinata sedang beristirahat. Naruto dan Yuki yang melihat Hinata tertidur lelap tampak khawatir apa lagi suhu badang Hinata yang panas.

Naruto menyuruh Yuki menjaga Hinata sedangkan Naruto harus mengambil kompresan untuk menurunkan suhu badan Hinata. Naruto dengan telaten mengompres Hinata sedangkan Yuki melihat dengan tatapan kagum.

**Sejak saat itu aku sangat kagum dengan tou-san, tou-san terlihat sangat sempurnah di mataku aku jadi ingin memiliki suami kelak seperti tou-san, yang selalu ada buatku dalam suka maupun duka. **

Detik demi detik berlalu menit demi menit berlalu jam demi jam dan hari demi hari-pun berlalu sampai saatnya usia Yuki sudah 20 tahun dan saat itu tentunya Naruto dan Hinata sudah mulai menua. Uban putih mulai terlihat apa lagi keriput yang sudah ada di tubuh mereka.

Hinata menatap lama foto keluarganya, ia dan Naruto terlihat sangat bahagia saat Yuki lahir, Yuki anak semata wayangnya dengan Naruto.

Hinata menitikan air matanya saat melihat foto-foto tersebut dari liburan musim panas mereka sampai tak ada lagi foto yang terlihat. Naruto memandang Hinata sedih, pasti berat bagi seorang ibu kehilangan anak semata wayangnya.

"Sudah. Kau jangan menangis lagi, seharusnya kita sudah bisa menerima bahwa kelak ketika ia dewasa ia akan meninggalkan kita, seharusnya kita bahagia bahwa anak kita akan menikah." Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh istrinya.

"Ya... Aku tahu." Jawab Hinata pelan.

Hari pernikahan Yuki akhirnya datang hari yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu Yuki. Yuki terlihat sangat cantik rambut pirangnya panjangnya yang di buat sedemikian rupa terlihat sangat cocok untuknya, gaun putih panjang yang melekat di tubuhnya membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti terpana.

Hinata yang berada beberapa meter dari Yuki tampat tersenyum, tersenyum melihat Yuki yang sudah dewasa. Yuki yang dahulu selalu menangis bila terjatuh, Yuki yang akan tertawa lantang karena lelucon Naruto, Yuki yang tampak malu-malu melihat kemesraan ayah dan ibunya.

Yuki berbalik dan langsung memeluk Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto tersenyum maklum melihatnya.

"To-tou-san... Kaa-san hiks terimakasih telah membesarkan ku. Terimakasih aku sangat sangat mencintai kalian, kalian selalu ada buatku,"

"Sudah kau jangan menangis." Naruto membelai pelan rambut anaknya. Hinata tampak menitikkan air matanya karena ucapan Yuki.

"Sudah sekarang kau siap-siap jangan sampai pingsan ya di depan altar." Canda Hinata sambil menyentil pelan hidung Yuki.

"Ha'i kaa-san." Ucap Yuki.

"Sudah cepat kalian bersiap-siap." Hinata kemudian meninggalkan Yuki dan Naruto.

"Kau tau kaa-san mu menangis pada saat tau kau akan menikah," ucap tiba-tiba Naruto membuat Yuki menunduk sedih.

"Tapi ia akhirnya mengerti bahwa kapanpun kau bisa pergi dari ke hidupan kita." Sambung Naruto.

"Ya aku tau tou-san, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan kalian selamanya. Aku pasti selalu ada untuk tou-san dan kaa-san." Yuki tersenyum sampai matanya tak terlihat Naruto tersenyum bangga melihat Yuki.

"Nah mari kita ke altar." Yuki mengaitkan tangannya ke tangan Naruto.

Yuki yang berjalan di samping Naruto tampak tersenyum malu-malu karena di depan sana masa depannya sudah menantinya.

Akhirnya Naruto menyerahkan Yuki kepada lelaki dengan rambut hitam jabrik di depannya ini.

Lelaki tersebut bernama Menma Namikaze, lelaki dengan rambut hitam jabrik dan dengan mata biru terlihat gagah saat mengucapkan janji-janji suci tersebut.

Saat janji terucap dari ke dua pasang mempelai tepuk tangan meriah menyambut mereka. Naruto merangkul Hinata dalam rangkulan hangatnya. Hinata tersenyum melihatnya.

"Semoga mereka bahagia," ujar Hinata pelan.

"Pastinya." Jawab Naruto.

"Ah... Pasti rumah akan terasa sepi." Sambung Hinata. Naruto menggeleng leman.

"Tidak, masih ada aku yang selalu ada untuk mu, hime." Jawab Naruto membuat Hinata menegang.

"Anata." Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto. Tanpa sadar orang-orang yang berada di gereja tersebut melihat mereka.

"Sudah-sudah." Ucap pelan Naruto, Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Kaa-san tou-san seperti anak muda saja," kekeh Yuki.

"Biarkan saja mereka seperti itu dulu, Yukita-chan." Menma merangkul Yuki.

"Ya, menma-kun."

"Ah aku jadi tak sabar malam pertama kita.. Yukita Namikaze." Ucap menma sambil menekan kata Yukita Namikaze. Yuki memandang Menma shock dengan sekali layangan tangan kepala Menma benjol dengan sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**An: hoho bagaimana? Buat fic ini bkin pusing harus buat kyak gmn :v nyahaha ilham-senpai bayaran buat fic nie mana? :v. Nah kenapa aku milih menma namikaze kerena cuman nama itu yang aku kepikiran, dan anggep saja uzumaki dan namikaze bukan satu apalah itu :v dan menma sma naruto beda, menma juga di sini gk punya tanda lahir sama sekali. **

**Oke jaa...**


End file.
